


Fuck Me Carrot Top

by halleson37



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Coffee, I should be working on my longer fic, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Vibrators, but Mickey and Ian called.., idk what this is, over use of semicolons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Just some Ian and Mickey smut..I didn't know what to call it so I went with the first thing that came to mind. Anyways Mickey is fed up with Ian not fucking him so he uses a vibrator, than OF COURSE Ian joins him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of season 5 when Ian is living with Mickey. (not that it matters)

“Yo carrot top!!” Mickey yelled from the bedroom. He had woken up with Ian absent from their bed, not only leaving him lonely, but somewhat concerned; he was normally the first to wake up in the morning. 

“Just making some coffee” Ian yelled from the other room “I really just had a craving, ya know Mick?”

“Fucking Jesus, come back to bed you can have whatever latte shit you want later” Mickey yelled back as he groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, glad that Ian was not out on one of his delusional rampages. 

“In a second, you want cream and sugar?”

“We never fucking drink coffee” Mickey said fishing some lube and a vibrator out of the bedside drawer. 

“I’m gonna give ya one and one!” 

“Whatever fire crotch” Mickey groaned, he was not going to drink it anyways, and Ian did not need the caffeine, but there was no point arguing. He was horny and still sleepy, all he wanted was Ian back in bed and in him. 

He carefully slicked up the vibrator before clicking it onto a medium speed and placed it between his already spread and naked legs. His head fell back as the vibrations shook through him as he teased at his own hole, it was still somewhat loose from last night. He pushed it in after a second, letting a moan out he wanted Ian to hear as the vibrator filled him up. 

“What ya doing in there?” He heard Ian say, and a small crash of dishes being flung into the sink, he could not help but smile as Ian stormed into the room no coffee in hand.

“Fucking myself cuz you are too busy playing barista” he scoffed as Ian rolled onto the bed. 

“Hey that's not fair,” Ian retorted taking the vibrator in hand and moving it in and out of his body at a vigorous pase. 

“God, fuck, shit” Mickey moaned as Ian hit his prostate with the vibrator sending earthquakes of pleasure through him. 

Ian laughed but was relentless with the thing; also focusing his mouth to work Mickey’s nipples into hard pink peaks. 

Mickey ran his hand up and down Ian’s exposed back, stopping to fondle his ass as he enjoyed the pleasure Ian was sending through him, gasps and moans shaking the room every few seconds. 

Mickey felt a sudden loss as Ian removed the vibrator and moved up to clash their mouths together in a fiery explosion on tongue and teeth, the two fighting for dominance of the situation as they always did, but it only made things hotter. Mickey finally let Ian take over some as he was flipped over, and made to put his ass in the air, Ian giving it small pats as he bit down into Mickey’s shoulder blades. 

“Fuck, i’m not a damn sandwich” he frowned, as Ian took another bite at him, this one harder than the last. 

“Taste so good Mick” is all Ian said as he spread Mickeys ass and lined up, entering him in one swift and determined motion. 

“Fucking Christ, dammit” Mickey moaned when Ian bottomed out, Ian’s own loud hungry breaths filling the room as he began to rock his hips, letting himself pull almost all of the way out before pushing back in. Ian slowed a moment and spread his legs wider, Mickey waited for him to start moving again. 

“Fuck into me Mickey, I wanna see you move on me.” 

Mickey took no time to comply with the idea, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open as he started to push back than lean forward again onto Ian’s dick, the movement of it rocking the whole bed. 

Mickey could not only feel himself working up to an orgasm as he moved back and forth with intensity, but Ian was making the noises he normally did before he came; the most amazing, sexy, and desperate noises Mickey relished to hear. 

“Fill me up Ian” he panted as he rocked again; and suddenly Ian was taking a hold of his hips and slamming into him, the noise of their skin smacking together surely traveling all the way to Svetlana’s room. 

“UGH!” Ian moan as he came, Mickey could feel his legs shaking against his own as he collapsed on top of him, his sweaty forehead meeting Mickey’s sweaty back. His cock was throbbing however as he still had not finished, the urge to blow his load overwhelming. 

“Not done yet,” he managed, out of breath when Ian pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed.  
He rolled over as well so he was laying on his back, hand holding the base of his own cock, looking at Ian to touch him or something. 

“Oh...right!” Ian said a silly and fucking damn adorable smile taking up his face “sorry.” 

Ian sat up onto his knees and wrapped a hand around Mickey’s dick, he also put their lips together once more. 

It only took a couple pumps on Ian’s part before Mickey was gasping into the redheads mouth, his loud spilling over his hand and onto his own stomach. 

They both laid back than, Mickey turning onto his side to look over at his boyfriend, his crazy ass lover, his wonderfully, sexy, one and only.


End file.
